Le parfum
by Mido Ban Jagan No Otoko
Summary: Non pas un roman de P.Süskind plutôt une vengeance...[YAOI avec deux couples ] Arf c'est nuuuul! Dédicace a Ginji, Himiko, Maria Noches et Kazuki
1. La Dispute

La Dispute

POV Ginji

C'est au Honky Tonk que tout a commencé… Je savais que cela finirait ainsi… Ban-Chan n'aurait pas dû se disputer avec Himiko… Les autres non plus d'ailleurs, ils n'auraient pas dû enfoncer le clou. Et moi comme d'habitude, je n'ai pas insité. J'ai juste retenu Ban et puis quand il s'est levé pour aller insulter Himiko j'ai soupiré et j'ai laissé tomber.

En fait c'était, encore, pour une histoire d'argent – comme d'habitude -, Ban et moi avions achevé une mission avec l'aide de Himiko et quand la prime fut versée Ban eut tout de suite la main légère pour la transporteuse qui, pourtant, nous avait pas mal aidée. Quand elle s'en rendit compte le coup est parti tout seul et la joue de Ban-Chan s'est retrouvée teinte en rouge vif. Je pensais que cela devait lui faire drôle lui qui a l'habitude de frapper tout le monde… Il a hurlé, Shido et Kazuki se sont jetés sur lui pour le calmer : il voulait étrangler Himiko. Ils l'ont pris chacun par un bras et l'ont forçé a s'asseoir et là Ban-Chan a prononcé la phrase qu'il n'aurait jamais dû dire, j'eus mal pour Himiko… Il a hurlé qu'elle n'était vraiment qu'une « sale traînée », « qu'elle ferait mieux de partir » et que « si elle continuait comme ça ouais vraiment elle salissait la mémoire de Yamato »… Après ces paroles, Himiko blêmit. Elle serra les dents sont poing trembla. Elle jeta un regard meurtrier à tous ceux qui étaient présents ici et jura qu'ils allaient déguster et surtout Ban. J'étais vraiment triste pour elle, déjà parce que c'est une fille et parce qu'elle n'a pas une vie facile, alors je tentais de la calmer mais elle me repoussa violemment et partit en claquant la porte. Ban-Chan desserra les dents, Shido et Kazuki le lachèrent. Ban se leva, silencieux et alla s'asseoir au comptoir.

Je me demandais ce que Himiko nous préparait…Sa vengeance…Je devais me méfier et surveiller Ban…Mais je n'imaginais pas combien j'étais loin de la réalité….

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mot de Ban Votre serviteur Aha le pseudo qui porte a confusion je sais

Voilà j'ai publié la fic alors hum bon c'est court mais c'est une dédicace a Ginji, mon Ginji ( naaaan je suis pas gay ), à Himiko, Maria Noches et à Kazuki ( tu vois je l'ai publiée ma fic )...

Je sais c'est court mais je promets que les prochains chapitres seront beaucoup plus longs...Juré ! Alors attendez encore un peu ... Cette fic a déjà été écrite en entier j'ai plus qu'a avoir le courage de la taper faut m'encourager


	2. Conséquences

Conséquences…

! Les pensées sont en italique !

Le lendemain, Himiko revint au Honky Tonk. Ban et Ginji étaient déjà assis au comptoir attendant de recevoir quelques missions. Quand Himiko s'assit non loin de Ban, celui-ci baissa les yeux et se concentra sur les remous de son café. A l'étonnement de tous, la jeune Sorcière aux poisons sourit et s'adressa à Ban :

« Bon allez, t'es vraiment un crétin mais je te pardonne okay ? »

Ban haussa les épaules, alluma une cigarette et préféra conserver son mutisme. Ce fut Ginji qui prit la parole, un immense sourire aux lèvres :

«Ben tu vois Ban-Chan, elle t'a pardonné ! Merci Himiko, merci beaucoup ! Je saivais que tu n'étais pas méchante ! »

Himiko baissa les yeux et eut un étrange sourire.

_Si tu savais…Ce que je vous prépare…J'y ais passé la nuit mais…_

La porte du Honky Tonk s'ouvrit, interrompant les pensées de la jeune fille. Un homme coiffé d'un bandana entra, il était grand et paraissait dur. C'était Shido Fuyuki, le Beast Master, Maître des animaux. Il était suivi d'un jeune homme aux cheveux longs qui faisait plutôt penser à une femme. Les clochettes de ses cheveux tintaient doucement. Lui était connu comme étant Kazuki Fûchoîn, héritier des techniques de Tissage de sa lignée. Shido prit la parole :

« Salut Ginji, 'jour Himiko…Merde ! L'oursin est là ! »

« Allons Shido ! »

« La ferme sale dresseur de macaques ! »

« Ban-Chaaaannn ! »

La haine entre le Beast Master et l'homme au Jagan n'était inconnue de personne. Le premier reprochait un second de lui avoir volé Ginji et ils se vouaient un combat perpétuel. Seule Himiko n'avait pas ouvert la bouche et termina lentement son café au milieu du brouhaha général. Elle se leva, soupira et salua Pore et Natsumi, qui avaient l'habitude de ce genre de disputes. Ginji fut le premier à s'en rendre compte :

« Hey Himiko-Chan tu pars déjà ? »

« Ouais, marre de les voir se battre…Je pré…Oups ! »

Himiko avait fait tomber, semblait il, quelque chose derrière le comptoir. Elle se pencha pour ramasser ladite chose, personne ne s'occupait d'elle, ni ne faisait attention à ce qu'elle faisait. Au bout d'une minute elle se releva et ouvrit la porte du bar.

« Allez à la prochaine les garçons et Natsumi ! »

Seul Ginji répondit :

« 'lut Himiko…NON BAN ARRÊTE ! »

Au bout de quelques minutes, au moment où il allait en allonger une à Ban qui se moquait de Madoka, sa violoniste chérie, Shido huma l'air et haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

« Hey l'oursin c'est toi qui pue autant ? »

« La ferme ! Change pas de sujet Shido ! »

« Dis Ban-Chan il a raison, ça sent bizarre… »

Toutes les personnes présentes inspirèrent fortement et toutes durent reconnaître que Shido avait raison. Soudain Ban prit un air effrayé :

« PUTAIN ! »

Kazuki le regarda :

« Un problème Ban ? »

« Ouais…et de taille…Himiko a laissé un de ses parfums dans le Honky Tonk ! »

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mot de Ban :

Bon bah voilà la suite… Un peu plus longue… Faut vraiment que je fasse un effort moi !

C'est ma première fic écrite en plein cours en plus alors soyez indulgents s'il vous plaît !

Euh j'ai le droit de réclamer des rewiews ?

Ginji, Himiko, Kazuki et Maria excusez moi c'est … nul ! Heureusement je connais pas de Shido


	3. Effets indésirables

Des effets indésirables

( POV Madoka )

Je l'ai senti, Shido est rentré. J'étais en train de répéter un morceau de maître Visconti et mes mains ont tremblé, il me fait toujours cet effet là. Je rougis en silence. Il a poussé la porte et est arrivé dans le salon. J'ai posé mon violon et je me suis assise, Mozart, mon chien me guidant ; pour trouver le canapé non loin de moi. Shido s'est posé lourdement à mes côtés. J'aime cette impression, je me sens en sécurité quand il est près de moi, je me sens importante autrement qu'avec ma musique. Mais il respirait fortement. Je lui ait touché le front…Il était brûlant. Je lui demandais si ça allait, inquiète mais sa voix était rauque, très étrangement saccadée et sa respiration sifflante. Je lui prit la main et la posait silencieusement sur mes genoux en silence, quand soudain…

( POV Uryû )

_Je me demande pourquoi Kazuki est dans cet état, surtout depuis qu'il est rentré du Honky Tonk…_

Je l'ais enfermé dans sa chambre, ça vaut mieux. Jubei et moi sommes maintenant dans le salon et personnellement j'aimerais bien comprendre ce qui lui a pris. En rentrant, il est revenu ext »nué, en sueur et chancellant. Jubei lui a demandé comment il allait, si il était malade ; mais il est tombé dans ces bras et a hurlé que nous devions l'enfermer dans la chambre le plus tôt possible. Devant tant de bruit, je suis sorti de la cuisine où j'étais et j'ai trouvé Kazuki dans une position plus qu'étrange sur un Jubei déboussolé puis après un hochement de tête entendu avec le cracheur d'aiguilles nous l'avons cloîtré dans sa chambre. Et nous voilà, dans le salon, en train de se questionner sur ce comportement étrange et sur ce début de soirée agité. Cela faisait dix minutes que nous débattions sur son sort quand un tintement de clochettes puis un craquement retentit…

( POV Ban )

_Putain pourquoi je me sens aussi mal moi ? Pourquoi je veux…._

Je suis dans la Subaru, Ginji a mes côtés, mais vraiment là ça ne va pas. Je dégouline de sueur, toutes les cellules de mon misérable corps semblent fondre. Ginji me reagarde, inquiète, tiens…il n'a pas l'air aussi affecté que moi…étrange…bah il n'a pas dû comprendre ce qui se passait dans le Honky Tonk comme à son habitude.

_Foutu parfum de m…. !_

Je m'essuie avec un pan de ma chemise. Mais bon sang c'est quoi cette foutue sensation ?! Ma main se déplace toute seule, elle va vers … GINJI ? Je lui murmure sourdement, comprenant soudain de qu'il va m'arriver…enfin nous arriver :

« Gi…Ginji…Excuse moi… »

Et déjà je n'étais plus moi-même, c'était parti, Ginji aurait dû se sauver…Il aurait dû courir…Mais non il est resté ce crétin, il est resté et ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui se passait…Et voilà j'étais déjà sur lui. J'admettais enfin ce que je me cachais depuis un moment : chaque parcelle de mon corps réclamait Ginji !

Ainsi au même moment, dans presque les mêmes circonstances : Shido se jeta sur Madoka dans un râle quasi bestial. Elle hurla puis se calma doucement, Shido était en train de la dévorer, elle, son cou, ses mains. Il la caressait et allait de plus en plus loin….

Kazuki avait ôté la porte de ses gonds avec ses fils et trouva Jubei et Uryû sur le canapé. Il était torse nu et clama :

« Ne bougez pas vous deux ! Mes amours… »

Et il ne tint plus, malgré le regard étonné d'Uryû ; car Jubei étant aveugle ne comprenait pas. Il se jeta sur eux et commença à enlever les vêtements de Jubei. Celui-ci se débattit mais comme Madoka il céda en poussant de longs gémissements. Uryû ne fit pas plus long feu et chacun d'entre eux cédait au plaisir qui les consumait. Ils restaient enlacés sur le canapé, les uns contre les autres…

Ban ne se contenait plus et était en train d'enlever sa chemise dans des gestes saccadés en respirant de plus en plus vite. Ginji était prostré et torse nu, abandonné a la passion violente et rude de Ban. Il hurla quand Ban ôta sa ceinture :

« Mais Ban-Chan ? Qu'est ce qui te prend ? Ban-Chaaaan… »

« Ginji je ne sais pas ce qui me prend…Excuse moi…Vraiment… »

Soudain Ginji gémit et retint la main de son partenaire. Ban résista.

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas ? Laisse toi aller bon sang… »

« Non…Non Ban si tu fais ça…Je ne pourrais plus m'arrêter… »

« Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je me gênerais… »

Ginji se mit à gémir de plus en plus, et pour que son partenaire se taise, il bloqua ses mains et le força à ouvrir la bouche. Il plongea se langue dans la caverne humide qu'était celle de son coéquipier, l'empêchant ainsi de gémir plus et d'avertir des personnes qui pourraient passer à proximité de la Subaru. Au bout de ses minutes qui semblèrent une éternité pour Ginji et une seconde pour Ban, celui-ci se releva en sueur :

« Ginji…Excuse moi…Ginji… »

Et il reprit de plus belle.

Ce fut une nuit longue et agitée pour Madoka, Jubi, Uryû et Ginji. Chez elle, dans son laboratoire, Himiko savait que son parfum s'était déclenché. Elle entendait les gémissements de Madoka, les cris de Kazuki et les plaintes de Ginji grâce à des talkies-walkies déposés chez la violoniste, chez le Tisseur et dans la Subaru.

_Voilà ce qui arrive quand on se moque de moi ! Ca vous apprendra a tous me sous estimer ! Surtout toi Ban, j'espère que cette petite « mise en bouche » te révélera ce que tout le monde voit, ce que tout le monde sait et que tu te caches désespérément._

Elle sourit à nouveau méchamment et reprit la fabrication de nouveaux parfums…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minute Ban :

On avance, on avance, on avance…. Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Pitié ne me descendez pas ! On parle pas assez du suicide d'auteurs de fic a cause des rewiews nulles !

Kazuki : Dommage… Dans ton cas on en aurait besoin…

HUMPF ! ( Yeux qui sortent de la tête)


	4. Qui a dormi cette nuit ?

Qui a dormi cette nuit ?

Le lendemain matin, Ban et Ginji étaient asis au comptoir du Honky Tonk. Ban était honteux et s'était assis à l'autre bout du bar, le plus loin possible de Ginji. Il se détestait, lui et son abominable attitude.

_Purée Ginji, qu'est ce que je t'ai fait ? Je t'en prie parle moi, arrête de faire l'indifférent…Pourquoi tu fais toujours comme si de rien n'était ?_

« MERDE ! »

Ban avait frappé du poing sur le comptoir, les tasses et les verres firent un bond avant de retomber. Pore grogna à Ban de se calmer et lui demanda tout aussi aimablement de quel pied il s'était levé ce matin. Ban ne répondit pas continuant a bouder, le barman se retrourna vers GInji espérant que celui-ci l'aide à comprendre, mais il haussa les épaules et se contenta d'un sourire triste. L'homme au Jagan se sentait sale, honteux, il était persuadé que tout le monde savait ce qu'il avait fait et que personne ne voulait de lui…

_Exactement ce que j'ai dit à Himiko : « Personne ne veut de toi… »_

Personne ne voulait de lui et, comble du malheur, même pas son meilleur ami Ginji. Car celui-ci était resté longtemps éveillé après que le brun soit tombé dans les bras de Morphée et de Ginji par la même occasion. Le blondinet avait dû rester à demi nu, son ami dans les bras sentant ses ongles s'enfoncer dans des parties de son corps où il aurait préféré que Ban n'aille jamais… Le brun replongea le nez dans sa tasse de café mais la releva aussitôt car la clochette du Honky Tonk sonna. Kauki et Jubei entrèrent accompagnés de Shido. Ils avaient tous l'air fatigués, exténués même et prirent place au comptoir. Shido jeta un regard à Ban, celui-ci recommençait à fixer sa tasse, puis à Ginji qui était prostré, un air fatigué et désespéré sur le visage. Et soudain, les neurones de Shido s'activèrent et il comprit. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, il ne supportait pas de voir Ginji malheureux et avait compris ce que Ban avait fait la nuit dernière. Il empoigna la chemise de l'homme Serpent et le força à se lever.

« Allez Midô, DEBOUT ! Lève toi sale Oursin ! »

« Non mais oh tu te prends pour qui toi ? Sale enfoiré ! »

« Shido…Allons calme toi, je t'en prie ! »

« Ban-Chaaaan, c'est pas grave…Allez calme toi aussi ! »

« Sale dresseur de Singes ! Enflure ! Qu'est ce qui te prend ? »

« Tu as vu la tête de Ginji ? J'ai très bien compris ce que tu lui a fait ! »

Ban pensa à toute vitesse.

_Non il ne va pas le dire…Shido, fais pas ça merde !_

« Tu as ressenti d'irrésistibles pulsions, tu t'es jeté sur Ginji et … tu l'as VIOLE ! »

L'oursin devint blême, Ginji baissa les yeux, Kazuki eut un sourire gêné et Shido tenant toujours Ban par le col de sa chemise eut un sourire hargneux et victorieux à la fois. Puis il le lâcha, Pore ne savait plus quoi faire, il était abasourdi et Shido reprit :

« Tu ne devrais plus traîner avec ce type Ginji… Il est dégueulasse ! Tu as vu ce qu'il t'a fait ? Un vrai ami ne réagirait pas comme ça ! »

Ban avait baissé les yeux, honteux mais il réfléchissait.

_Comment ce mec qui a un cerveau de macaque a-t-il pu comprendre ce qui s'est passé ? … Hey mais il était aussi fatigué que moi quand il est entré cet abruti ! … Ce pourrait il que ?... Mais ouais ! Lui aussi a respiré ce parfum !_

Ban se leva, un méchant sourire aux lèvres, fit face au Maryûdo et le toisa, impitoyable :

« Mais dis moi mon vieux, comment sais tu tout ça ? Si je ne m'abuse tu as parfaitement décrit ce que j'ai ressenti ! Dis moi…Shido…Il ne te … »

Il haussa le ton.

« …serait pas arrivé la même chose Shido ? Tu n'aurais pas joué un vrai concert à ta violoniste hein ? Ah ! Je le savais ! Je savais que je n'étais pas le seul à avoir fait ça ! Alors si on continue le schéma…bah le Tisseur est dans le coup aussi non ? Tout ça c'est la faute de Himiko et de son satané parfum ! »

Kazuki réfléchit lui aussi, tandis que Jubei défendait vaillament la cause son ami à coups de « Tu te rends compte que tu parles de Kazuki Midô ? Tu vas déguster ! » ou bien de « Je vais te montrer moi ! On ne se moque pas de Kazuki le Tisseur ! ». Au fil de sa pensée, Kazuki dû admettre que Ban, même si il était particulièrement lourd, avait raison. Cela faisait trop de coïncidences. La dispute, l'odeur suspecte, les attitudes étranges…Ban avait raison, Himiko était derrière tout ça.

_Je me doutais que son changement d'attitude cachait quelque chose…_

Il eut un sourire amusé.

_Sacrée Himiko ! A croire qu'il n'y ait que moi qui aie vraiment apprécié… Dommage… J'aurais pensé que même Shido… Enfin bon…_

Pendant ce temps Ban et Shido en étaient, encore, venus aux mains, le premier retenu par un Ginji suppliant qui avait surmonté la peur de son partenaire et le second retenu tant bien que mal par un Pore qui avait dû lâcher, à regrets, son journal. Jubei crirait toujours sur Ban et le menaçait.

Dans le brouhaha général personne n'entendit la porte du Honky Tonk s'ouvrir a nouveau, mais dès que la personne fit quelques pas tout le monde s'arrêta et se retourna. Ils étaient tous étonnés…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minute Ban ( Le come back ) :

Mmmmh et là alors ? Après ce passage plutôt ? Bon ok comparé a certains là moi je rate sérieux ! Mais bon … Impression ?

Ginji : Mouais bof… Pourquoi j'ai un sale rôle de la victime qui subit ! ( regard pervers ) Je suis pire que ça Ban-Chan !

( Cache Ginji ) Hum ! On verra ça plus tard ok ?

Maria : Bah mon Ban Chéri écrit c'est nouveau ça ?

Euuuh toi aussi on verra plus tard…

Rewiew SVP ?


	5. Vengeance ?

Vengeance ?

« Himiko qu'est ce que tu fous là ? »

C'était un Ban étonné, ayant un bleu à la joue et ses lunettes à la main qui lui posait cette question.

« Bah ouais…'va falloir que tu t'expliques maintenant ! »

Shido, dont le bandana était de travers sur ses cheveux ébouriffés était d'accord, pour une fois, avec Ban.

Himiko restait calme, elle s'assit au comptoir et commanda un café que Pore lui servit. Lentement et toujours sans une parole, elle but une gorgée de café devant tous les garçons qui la regardait. Puis elle pivota et leur fit face, l'air assez fière d'elle.

« Voilà ce qui arrive quand on me provoque ! Je croyais que toi, au moins, tu le savais Ban ! Il ne faut pas prendre tout ce que je dis à la légère ! C'était pour te montrer que je sais très bien me débrouiller toute seule et que je ne suis plus la gamine qui traînait avec toi et Yamato, il y a longtemps… »

Elle regarda Ban dans les yeux, celui-ci remit ses lunettes avec un sourire amusé.

« Bien joué Himiko, cette petite expérience m'a prouvé que tu savais t'y prendre seule maintenant ! Mais tu resteras toujours pour une moi une gamine ! »

Elle allait répliquer quand il la coupa :

« Allons je ne dis pas ça méchamment…calme toi ! »

Himiko soupira et, avec un sourire sincère cette fois, ajouta :

« Bon alors ne me cherchez plus c'est compris ? Sinon je recommencerait jusqu'à cela rentre dans votre petite tête de mec ! »

Ils s'assirent tous a comptoir. Himiko à côté de Ban, Ginji le suivait puis Shido et enfin Kazuki qui restait dans les bras de Jubei. Himiko leur fit un clin d'œil amusé auquel ils répondirent par un sourire entendu.

A la fin de son café, Ginji, qui vait toujours l'air mélancolique, tapa sur l'épaule de Ban et lui murmura :

« Je vais dans le parc à côté…J'ai…J'ai besoin de réfléchir…D'accord ? »

Ban acquiesça et Ginji sortit, celui-ci salua Himiko et ses amis puis sortit.

Une minute après, Himiko s'approcha de Ban et lui dit doucement :

« Tu sais quel parfum j'ai utilisé ? Ce parfum s'appelle désir mais il ne fait que légèrement amplifier tes actions…Alors arrête de te mentir Ban… Vas le voir… »

« Je suis si prévisible ? »

Sans en dire plus il se leva et sortit. C'était la nuit, il faisait froid. Ban alluma une cigarette et rejoignit a pied le parc. Ginji était sur un banc, devant un parterre de fleurs. Ban s'approcha.

« Hey ! » Le salua Ginji, souriant malgré le froid.

« Hey ! » Murmura Ban.

Silencieusement il s'assit à côté à côté de lui et au bout de deux ou trois minutes il prit la parole :

« Ecoute je… »

« C'est pas grave Ban-Chan, je ne t'en veux pas ! »

« Mais…Ginji…Après tout ce que je t'ai fait ? Ginji ?! »

« Non » Murmura le blond « Ce n'est rien… »

Ils se turent et soudain Ginji se leva, debout devant Ban et sans cérémonies il s'assit jambes écartées sur les genoux du brun. Ban rougit.

« Euuuh Ginji ? » Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il régissait ainsi.

« Allez…Vas y…Je sais que tu le veux Ban… » Murmura doucement Ginji.

Alors calmement, il avança la tête plus près de Ban et lui frôla les lèvres. Ban avait compris, il mit ses mains autour de la nuque du blondinet et l'embrassa. Il mit tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour lui, le vrai cette fois dans cet échange. Le baiser dura de longues minutes, intenses pour les deux protagonistes. Puis Ginji se releva et s'assit près de Ban en lui tenant la main. Le brun murmura dans un souffle :

« Comment … comment as-tu su ? »

Ginji souriait, il était libéré et de nouveau heureux.

« Ce n'est pas grave…Il y a longtemps que je voulais que tu le fasses…Au fond de moi je le désirait… merci… »

Ban passa son bras sur son épaule et le blond s'appuya sur son torse.

« Non merci a toi Ginji… »

Et il murmura pour lui-même.

« Je t'aime plus que tout… »

Ginji fit celui qui n'avait pas entendu mais sourit. Ils restèrent enlacés longtemps, regardant les étoiles puis Ginji frissonna et murmura :

« Au fait Ban-Chan … Quand comptes tu remercier Himiko ? »

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mot de Ban :

Bon voilà 'ai fini (se frotte les mains) c'est du boulot ! En espérant que ça vous a plu a tous !

Kazuki merci de m'avoir forcé à la publier et d'avoir été mon premier lecteur !

Maria, j'espère que la fic te plaira….je t'aime de tout mon cœur….

Ginji, mon meilleur pote, t'as intérêt à l'aimer ou je t'en colle une !

Himiko petite sœur, j'imagine déjà tes soupirs devant toutes les scènes « chaudes » et ton petit rire….

Je vous aime tous !

Bon adieu mes fans et paix sur terre !


End file.
